Cyber Yog
}= - Statistiek = |spec=DreamEater |DDDSEXP=1.11 |DDDSHP=42.4 |DDDSSTR=10.0 |DDDSMAG=10.8 |DDDSDEF=7.5 |DDDfire=x1.20 |DDDbliz=x1.70 |DDDthun=x0.60 |DDDwater=x1.20 |DDDdark=x1.20 |DDDlight=x1.20 |DDDlink=Whirling Bronco |DDDatt=Thunder |DDDstyle=Thunder |DDDdream=Noble Fantasy |DDDdisp1=Blitzen |DDDdesc1=Uses horns in close and Yoggy Laser from a distance |DDDdispab=antlers |DDDdispac=hind legs |DDDdispad=hind legs |DDDdisp2=Donner |DDDdesc2=Same as Blitzen but different laser sweep |DDDdispba=face |DDDdispbc=chest |DDDdispbd=chest |DDDdisp3=Comet |DDDdesc3=Mostly uses magic attacks |DDDdispca=chest |DDDdispcb=chest |DDDdispcd=antlers |DDDdisp4=Cupid |DDDdesc4=Uses only laser attacks |DDDdispda=face |DDDdispdb=antlers |DDDdispdc=chest |DDDNLVL1=14 |DDDNLVL2=18 |DDDNloc1=The Grid |DDDNHP=33.9 |DDDNSTR=11.1 |DDDNMAG=12.1 |DDDNDEF=5.4 |DDDNEXP=1.2 |DDDNtime=x1.0 |DDDNigni=x1.0 |DDDNpois=x1.0 |DDDNmagn=x1.0 |DDDNstun=x1.0 |DDDNsleep=x1.0 |DDDNconf=x1.0 |DDDNblind=x1.0 |DDDNbind=x0 |DDDNzero=x1.0 |DDDNzant=x1.0 |DDDNmini=x1.0 |DDDNstop=x1.0 |DDDNslow=x1.0 |DDDNfree=x1.0 |DDDNimmunities=Bind |DDDNrewards=HP Orb x2 (30%), Munny x3 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Confetti Candy (3%), Balloon (1%) Noble Figment (12%), Grim Figment (6%) |DDDNworlds=The Grid }}}} 'N Cyber Yog is 'n droom eter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sy Gees-weergawe word verkry via sintese, terwyl sy Nagmerrie-weergawe gevind kan word in The Grid. Wanneer die gees weergawe verslaan word, verlaat sy agter die droomfragment Noble Fantasy. Sy skakel aanval is Whirling Bronco. Voorkoms Die Cyber Yog is 'n droom eter wie se algehele ontwerp lyk soos 'n kubernetiese bok. Dit beskik oor 'n maer lyf wat in 'n kort stert eindig. Die opvallende kenmerke van die Cyber Yog is sy lang, prominente horings wat soos geweie lyk wat 'n streep op die uitwaartse kant het. Dit het 'n relatief kort, plat mond, lang ore wat na onder kyk, en 'n mane wat die agterkant van sy nek dek, begin bo-op sy kop en eindig op sy skouers. Twee strepe versier die kant van sy gesig en nek, een wat van die bokant van sy kop af kom om die voorkant van sy bors te bereik terwyl die ander by die nek begin en by sy heup eindig. Beide sy voorbene en agterbene het 'n piek aan hul buitekant en word versier met 'n enkele spiraal. Die "Cyber" in sy naam verwys na sy kubernetiese estetiese, terwyl "Yog" 'n alternatiewe romanisering van 山羊 (Yagi, lett. "Geit") is, waarna sy liggaam ontwerp is. Elkeen van sy buie word vernoem na een van die , 'n verwysing na sy gewere, wat opvallend dieselfde is as dié van 'n rendier. ;Gees As 'n Gees het hy 'n hoofsaaklik magenta lyf, behalwe die strepe en spirale wat 'n liggeel kleur vertoon. Die horings is 'n baie ligte magenta op hul basis en skuif na 'n blou-pers kleur na hul punt. Die Gees se neusbrug begin geel en beweeg geleidelik in dieselfde bloupersoon van die horings, terwyl sy maanhare 'n sian kleur het wat 'n ligte seeskuim toon by sy wenke word; dieselfde geld vir sy stert, hoewel dit ook geel en pers kleure in sy boonste gebied besit. Die bene van die Cyber Yog het 'n mengsel van kleure in die agterste gedeelte, wat begin met Yellow voordat hulle uiteindelik in 'n blink violet, pers, draai ligblou en siaan punt. Sy Spirit Dream Eater-embleem is by die heup geleë. ;Nagmerrie Die Nightmare Cyber Yog het 'n hoofsaaklik donker pers liggaam terwyl sy strepe en spirale 'n helder pienk kleur het. Die agterste gedeelte van sy bene het sian as sy dominante kleur wat skuif na 'n donker toon van blou en eindig geel aan die punt van sy voete. Die horings van die Cyber Yog is in hul bloublou van kleur en verskuif na 'n donker pers kleur na hul punt; die basis verskuif ook na 'n ligter toon van blou totdat dit 'n sianiese kleur by die voorste punte bereik. Die nagmerrie se neusbrug het 'n blou kleur wat vinnig na sian verander. Die maanhare is hoofsaaklik olyfgroen met 'n mengsel van swart en groen by die punte; sy stert beskik ook oor hierdie kleurkombinasie, maar het beide blou en siankleure in die boonste streek. Die nagmerrie Dream Eater-embleem word op sy heup vertoon. Vermoëns Vermoëskoppeling style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="500px" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" }}} se Prys lys - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Dash style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thundara style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thundaga - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" HP Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Screen style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Screen - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Confusion Block style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Treasure Magnet } Aanvalle Stryd= border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" B'Ingestelheid: B=Blitzen, D=Donner, Co=Comet, Cu=Cupid width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'D width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" Co width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" Cu - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Yoggy Hook||Thunder||1||✔||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Yoggy Slice||Thunder||1||✔||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Hindquarter Kick||Thunder||1|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Yoggy Laser||Thunder||1|| ||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Yoggy Eraser||Thunder||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Yoggy Beam||Thunder||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Yoggy Strike||Thunder||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Zero Gravity||rowspan="3"|Neutral||1||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"|✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Zero Gravira||13 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Zero Graviga||25 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Blackout||Neutral||20||✔|| ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Slow||Neutral||1|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Stop||Neutral||10|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Protect||—||12|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Shell||—||1|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Haste||—||15|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Spirit Roar||—||23||✔||✔||✔|| } |-|Flick Rush = border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" B''' width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" '''D width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" Co width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" Cu - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Yoggy Flurry||Thunder||1||41%||34%||34%||12% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Hindquarter Kick||Thunder||1||21%||28%||34%||34% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Laser Blast||Thunder||1||26%||28%||17%||44% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Zero Gravity||rowspan="3"|Neutral||1||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|5%||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Zero Gravira||13 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Zero Graviga||25 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Slow||Neutral||1||6%||5%||5%||5% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Stop||Neutral||10||6%||5%||5%||5% - bgcolor="#FF6060" Thundaga||Thunder||1||colspan="4"|Gevorderde opdrag } Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sora kan die Cyber Yog formule van 'n skatkis in die The Grid kry. Die Cyber Yog kan geskep word deur ses verskillende formules. *Die eerste formule is 'n rang F formule. **3 Fleeting Figment + 3 Noble Fancy *Die tweede formule is 'n rang E formule. **3 Noble Fancy + 4 Grim Figment *Die derde formule is 'n rang D formule. **4 Noble Fancy + 4 Grim Fancy *Die vierde formule is 'n rang C formule. **4 Lofty Fancy + 1 Noble Fantasy *Die vyfde formule is 'n rang C formule wat 'n 30% kans op transformasie vanaf Yoggy Ram het. **3 Dulcet Fancy + 5 Grim Figment *Die sesde formule is 'n rang B formule wat 'n 70% kans op sukses het. **2 Noble Fantasy + 4 Grim Fancy Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance enemies Kategorie:Thunder-attribute Dream Eaters Kategorie:Thunder-style Dream Eaters